Won't Go Away
by Jemima123
Summary: Red John has died. But now a copycat killer is out to kill the duo who caused Red John's downfall. Patrick does everything in his path to protect his daughter from yet another psycho.
1. Chapter 1

Red John had gone. He knew that. But what he failed to understand was how. How Patrick Jane had finally has finally had his revenge. How that little brat survived. He thought Red John had it covered...he thought he was a professional. Apparently he was wrong. He felt as sad as millions of people had felt when Elvis died. He was distraught. The worst part was Patrick Jane's face staring up at him from last month's newspaper. He was a smug git, then next to that newspaper was another one, with both of the Jane's on the front. He had to shake his head as he looked at the blonde girl, he failed to believe she was also the cause of Red John's death, she looked too innocent, unlike her father who had deep eyes which could one minute hold love and the next capture hatred. The man slowly picked up his cup of tea and looked towards the TV screen which occupied the news. Once again it was full of boredom...but not for much longer. The man allowed himself a sly smile and began to go over his plan once more...


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane" came the brash voice of Teresa Lisbon from the crime scene. Patrick Jane was stood making waffles whilst his daughter was sat at the breakfast bar, flipping through the pages of her Law book.

"Good morning Lisbon" Jane said brightly and he flipped over a waffle and placed it onto the plate which was sat next to Lucy. Lucy smiled and Patrick smiled back before returning to the mixture of batter.

"We have a case" Lisbon said and Jane nodded "we think..."

Jane sensed the hesitance in Lisbon's voice and he stopped cooking for one moment.

"What? Lisbon just tell me" Patrick urged her and he heard a gulp come from the other end of the phone.

"We think it is a copycat killing" Lisbon said and Patrick shut his eyes and drew a deep intake of breath. He didn't need to know who the murderer was copying.

"It's a Mary Gennero. Twenty three years old. She's at Mayfield Forest" Lisbon said gravely. The place Red John had committed his first murder.

"I'll be there soon" Patrick said and he looked at Lucy who was staring back intently at him.

"Make sure Lucy gets to school safely Jane" Lisbon advised and Patrick felt his heart skip a beat. She was making sure the Lucy remained safe...that meant she thought the copycat killer might try to get to Lucy. Patrick felt sick at the thought. He didn't know if he could handle watching his daughter get hurt again. It had almost killed him the first time.

"Bye Lisbon" Jane said and he hung up and slammed the phone onto the work surface near the cooking. He grasped onto the marble and bent his head forward and closed his eyes. Lucy had suddenly lost her appetite and he stomach was churning. She had no idea what her father had been speaking about but she developed the feeling that it wasn't good.

"Dad...what is it?" Lucy asked quietly and Patrick picked his head up and stared into her eyes. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want to tell her.

"It's a murder...we think the killer may be copying Red John" Patrick told her honestly.

"Red John? No...no...how?..." Lucy garbled and Patrick walked around to her and helped her climb down from the stool she had occupied. Patrick placed his hands onto her shoulders and placed her at arm's length.

"We don't know for sure yet Lucy...it might not be...but I have to go down to the scene. I want you to go to school and do not leave until tonight when I come to pick you up. Understand?" Jane asked her and she nodded vaguely to show that she understood. Jane nodded with her and then told her to get ready for school. Lucy packed her bad with shaking hands and grabbed her thick black coat from the coat rack in the hallway. Patrick pulled on his long grey coat and locked up the house as Lucy stood at the car. The car ride to Lucy's school was icy silent as Patrick concentrated on not slipping on the ice.

"It's going to be like last time isn't it?" Lucy suddenly asked and she turned to look at her father who could not return her gaze. Instead he remained staring out the window and thinking of an answer. He had no idea. No matter how much he wanted to reassure Lucy he knew he couldn't. He had no idea what was happening himself.

"I don't know Lucy" Patrick sighed honestly and Lucy nodded. She did not react like he had thought she would. He knew last time Red John had gone after them that Lucy was mainly a nervous wreck and he couldn't blame her. But this time she just seemed shocked and it was almost as if she had accepted it.

"I want you to stay in the entrance hall tonight until I come for you" Patrick instructed Lucy and she nodded and leaned over to peck her father on the cheek. Patrick watched her retreating figure go into the large brick building before driving off towards the scene of the crime. When he finally arrived he was greeted by a sombre looking Lisbon. Patrick climbed out of the car and walked over to meet her. Neither of them said anything to each other but they just nodded briefly and began stalking off to the body. But the body was not the first thing Patrick saw. Instead it was the large smiling face looking at him from the trunk of the tree.

"The estimated time of death is about one a.m. We think the killer stabbed her to death before dumping her body here. She was completely clothed and from somewhere in the neighbourhood. I have Cho tracing her family" Lisbon said as Jane stared at the body bag which was laid in the snow.

"She has long brown hair, green eyes, petite about five foot, no more than eight stone" Lisbon briefed and Jane nodded.

"She's like the first victim Red John murdered" Jane stated and Lisbon nodded before turning to look at him seriously.

"Jane...if you would prefer to leave this case I would completely understand...I don't want you to do anything you don't want to..." Lisbon told him but he shook his head.

"I want in." Patrick replied and the pair just stared forcefully at each other before Lisbon nodded.

"Okay. We have to trace who Red John murdered after this one...there's a chance the killer might go after a lookalike next"

"She was called Angela Evans. She was British. Had long red hair and blue eyes. Red John dumped her body in a back alley. Near a pizza restaurant" Patrick told Lisbon who was shocked at his memory. Patrick knew everyone who Red John had killed. He helped the police to try and catch Red John and when he had killed Louise- his wife- Patrick became more involved in catching him.

"We'll put out a message on the news. Hightower wants to see us anyway before we issue any statements" Lisbon said and she began to stalk off. Patrick took one last look at the white body bag and began to follow Lisbon back towards the vehicles. They spent the rest of the day going backwards and forwards, visiting Mary's relatives and searching for other Red John victims. It wasn't until two p.m when they got the call.

"Boss" Cho said from a busy street and Lisbon listened intently "we found another body"

"Where?" Lisbon asked and Jane shifted closer to her to get a better listen.

"An alley near Bellisimos. A pizza restaurant" Cho replied and Jane drew a sharp intake of breath as Lisbon bid her goodbyes.

"That's two in less than twenty four hours" Lisbon stated.

"He's trying to tell us something. It is almost as if he wants to hurry along these murders. He's not careful like Red John. He's anxious, excited at the thought of getting caught and the fame" Jane said.

"But why rush it? Red John took his time...he was precise...accurate" Lisbon said and Patrick nodded.

"He wants to avenge Red Johns death" Jane said grimly.

"Hold on. We can't know that yet" Lisbon tried to be optimistic

"We do...he wants me dead...and maybe Lucy..." Patrick said and Lisbon groaned inwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

"California has gone into a state of panic. The killer who has adopted the name of Phantom has yet to be found. The CBI believe the killer to be copying the notorious Red John in the ways he kills his victims. The killer chooses people based on if they look like those who were killed by Red John. With today seeing another two murders the question has to be asked if the killer will ever be caught. It is a well known pact that the man who caught Red John – Patrick Jane- is on this case. His daughter has gone into hiding until the killer is caught. Lucy Jane – the psychics daughter – ensured trauma and was almost apparently raped by Red John."

Lucy switched the TV off, not being able to listen to anymore of the report. She stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window and peered through the curtains. It was quiet outside and was like a typical suburban village. Lucy hated it. It was a week to the day since she had last seen her father in person. He had made her go into hiding along with Cho and Rigsby. She had tried to wriggle out of it but she found it was useless. Patrick was making her hide out until the killer was found. She had seen her father on the news sometimes; he always looked sad and angry as he walked on by with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"How many killings did Red John commit" Lucy asked Cho who was sat reading a newspaper in the armchair next to the sofa she was sat on.

"Twelve in total" Cho replied. Lucy nodded. The Phantom had two more to go.

"Lucy...it's your father" Rigsby suddenly shouted and he handed Lucy his phone. Lucy smiled vaguely as she took the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Dad. Are you okay?" Lucy gasped and she heard her father chuckle.

"I'm fine Lucy? How are you?" he asked her.

"Fed up. When can I see you?" Lucy asked him and she heard a sigh.

"Not yet Lucy...when we catch him...I don't want to risk taking him to where you are. For all we know he is watching my every move" Patrick said and Lucy shuddered at the thought.

"I hope you catch him soon" Lucy said and Patrick agreed. He had only two more lives to take and then they would see if he would come after Patrick or not.

"We will do and then I will come back. I promise" Patrick promised her and Lucy agreed.

"Anyway Lucy...I have to go...Lisbon said another body has been found" Patrick coughed and Lucy gulped. One more left.

"Okay...Love you dad" Lucy said into the phone.

"Love you Lucy" Patrick replied and was forced to hang up the phone. Lucy passed the mobile over to Rigsby who tucked it into his jacket pocket.

"Another body...this isn't looking good" Cho said, apparently he had been listening into the conversation.

"If he does come after dad...what then? Obviously you can't just let him risk his life" Lucy replied and Cho and Rigsby exchanged nervous glances but they found themselves unable to say anything to the girl. Lucy nodded and then yawned.

"I'm off to bed" she sighed and Rigsby nodded.

"I'll go check the room" he said. Rigsby or Cho always went to check the bedroom Lucy was staying in before she went up to bed. As Rigsby made his way to the staircase Lucy followed, but before they could climb the stairs there was a gunshot. Rigsby quickly wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and pulled her down onto the floor, his body crouching over her protectively. As he did that more gunshots came through the glass and the pieces of clear sharpness fell onto the floor. Rigsby groaned as the glass tumbled off his body and Lucy screamed in fear. Cho crouched down behind a chair with his gun raised, eventually the bullets stopped and Cho emerged from his hiding spot and swiftly manoeuvred until he was next to the window and peering out of it into the darkness. Rigsby began to stand up and helped Lucy up.

"Jesus" he said looking down onto his hand. His hand was covered in blood but he realised it was not his own. Cho and Rigsby were staring at Lucy's side. Lucy followed their gaze and looked down at her white top which had a red patch on it. Lucy pressed her hand to the red patch and lifted it back up again to see that it was her blood.

"We need to call an ambulance" Rigsby said and caught Lucy as she fell to the floor.

"But it will give away our cover" Cho complained.

"I think our cover has already been blown Cho!" Rigsby yelled and Cho pulled out his cell.

...

"Where is she?" Jane gasped as he and Lisbon walked into the ICU. Cho and Rigsby were sat outside a room with glass walls.

"She's in surgery at the moment. She has a bullet lodged into her stomach" Rigsby told them. Patrick shut his eyes and placed his hands into his hair.

"How did it happen?" Lisbon demanded and then the two agents began to retell the story.

"But how did it happen? No one was supposed to know where she was" Lisbon said and Patrick turned to look at her.

"Who knew she was there?" Patrick demanded from Lisbon.

"Only Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Myself and you" Lisbon said "and do not even bother to suggest that we have a mole because you know this team would not tell a soul of the hiding place"

"No...I know..." Jane said and that was because he knew that he could trust them.

"I thought he had one more left to kill...so why would he come after Lucy until he had completed the murder?" Cho asked and Lisbon sighed.

"He has committed the murder; the victim was dead before he attacked Lucy...we got the call just before you phoned." Lisbon said and she sounded aggrieved.

"When is Lucy due from surgery?" Patrick asked and he looked down at his watch.

"She's been in for about half an hour" Cho replied and Patrick nodded before taking a seat and waiting to see if his daughter would survive.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're awake" Patrick sighed as he saw his daughter open her eyes. She had been in the hospital for three days and had mainly spent her time sleeping. Lucy blinked a few times and looked at her father who smiled vaguely.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her and Lucy nodded.

"Okay...I was shot, wasn't I?" she confirmed and Patrick nodded to confirm her belief.

"Yes...we think it was..." he couldn't say it but Lucy knew who he meant.

"What happened to me?" Lucy asked and Patrick took a breath of air.

"You had a bullet stuck in your stomach...they got it out after performing surgery but you will have another scar on your stomach." Patrick informed her. Lucy nodded and leaned back on her pillow before shutting her eyes again.

...

"You're back at home!" Lisbon hissed down the phone and Patrick walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy was discharged earlier" Patrick told her. Lucy was currently sat on the sofa, resting.

"Yes...but you didn't think it would be safe to go back home did you? With no protection?" Lisbon scolded him and Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Even when she was protected he managed to find her. Is anywhere really safe Lisbon?" Patrick asked her and she sighed in annoyance.

"We will be there in a few minutes" Lisbon said and she snapped her phone shut. Patrick placed his phone back onto the side and opened up the fridge. As he looked for a drink he heard the faint sound of music. Patrick smiled vaguely as the sound hit his ears. He took two bottles of water from the fridge and went to stand in the doorway of the living room. He looked into the corner of the room where the black piano stood. Lucy was sat on the chair and her fingers were pressing down the keys. She had her eyes focused on the keys as she played and nothing was distracting her. Patrick took a seat next to her at the piano and placed the water on the floor as Lucy continued to play. He hadn't heard her play in ages and was shocked to hear the sound...but he was happy. Happy that she had played it again, after all, she did have remarkable talent when it came to the piano. When she had finished she looked at the photo which was on top of the piano. In a glass frame she saw her mother staring at her. It was of her, Patrick and Lucy when Lucy was little and they were on the beach.

"I keep thinking about her...about how Red John is dead and he had to take mum with him...it's not fair" Lucy said and Patrick looked at the photo.

"I know...I know it's not fair...but your mother wouldn't want you to be sad. She would want us to continue with our lives knowing that she loved us very much. She probably still does" Patrick told Lucy and then the doorbell rang.

"That will be Lisbon" Jane said and he kissed Lucy on the top of the head. Lucy took the bottle from the floor and drank some and then clutched onto her stomach. It hurt sometimes.

"Good morning Lisbon" Patrick said and he unlocked the door to allow Lisbon in, but as soon as the door was open Patrick fell to the floor. Lucy heard a bang sound and she turned around to see her father on the floor. But someone was stood over him. He wore a white mask with slits for his eyes and nose. Lucy screamed loudly as Patrick tried to stand up. The man kicked him in the stomach again and Patrick groaned.

"Dad" Lucy murmured and she stood up.

"Please...don't get up on my account Mr. Jane" he laughed and then he kicked Patrick in the head.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy begged but she saw her father wasn't moving...but he was still breathing.

"Oh God..." Lucy gasped and she turned around on the spot and began to take off for the stairs. As she climbed then she felt the pain in her stomach return, she clasped onto her side and began to try and move but Phantom had hold of her from around her waist.

"Get off me!" Lucy yelled and she began thrashing, but then something was pressed against her mouth and she began to feel dozy. The last thing which she remembered was being dragged past her dad's limp body.

...

He watched the girl on the screen as she began to wake up. He had to admit that she was a very pretty. He had undressed her and placed her into a long shirt, her other clothes smelt of something which he could not describe. Lucy began to sit up in the dark room and she panted heavily. He was glad he had the camera installed. Red John had one and he remembered that he had liked them. He watched the girl for a few more moments before deciding to go and put her out of her misery.

...

Lucy heard the door open and then she saw the light come on. She was angry and scared.

"Let me go" she said tiredly and Phantom chuckled lightly.

"You know that cannot be arranged" he said and he sat beside her on the bed. He saw her posture stiffen and he placed his hand onto her cheek and stroked it, but still she did not relax.

"Lucy...my darling...relax...I shall not hurt you" he promised her. Why was she acting like this?

"Please let me go..." she sobbed and he moved closer to her and placed his finger onto her lips, tracing the pattern. He wiped away the tear which had fallen down her cheek and then moved onto her hair.

"Lucy...angel...lean back..." he instructed her and practically forced her to lean back on the wall the cot was near. Lucy tried to remain calm but her body shook ferociously. She knew what he was going to do. Phantom straddled her and took out a string of cloth from his pocket of his jeans.

"I need to blindfold you Lucy...I cannot have you seeing my face" Phantom said and Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy...I am sure you know what a lack of co-operation results in..." he said threateningly. Lucy stopped and tried to imagine herself somewhere else. Phantom placed the cloth around her eyes and tied the cloth together. He then removed his mask and looked at her for properly. He then drew his lips down onto her cheek and kissed her softly. Lucy shivered as his lips moved onto her neck but then he drew back. Phantom began undoing the buttons of the shirt Lucy was wearing and Lucy sobbed loudly. Phantom looked down onto her body which was covered by a black bra and pants. She was going to be his. And he would do it now.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous! What are we waiting for?" Patrick hissed at Lisbon who was stood next to the big black car.

"We are waiting for them to secure the area...do you want to go in and get killed?" Lisbon retorted and Jane groaned. They had an anonymous tip off about a silver car pulling into a drive and a man carrying what looked like a sleeping girl who had fit the description of Lucy. The house was on a quiet lane which appeared nice...but Patrick knew that anywhere could be horrid.

"We can go boss" Cho said and Lisbon nodded and began to walk towards the house. Jane followed her and she knew there was no use trying to make him go back. When they reached the front door Rigsby knocked but there was no answer. With one firm nod from Lisbon, Cho kicked the door in and then in went the SWAT team. Patrick quickly went into the house and soon heard the words clear. He groaned. He didn't want to hear them words.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled and Patrick followed her voice down some stairs. Once down he found a small room with a door open leading into another room. Lisbon was stood in the doorway and as Patrick walked over to her he feared the worst. He had a flashback of when he had found Louise. Not his daughter too. But as he walked over to Lisbon he saw a figure on a cot. Patrick brushed past Lisbon and practically ran to the cot. There was Lucy sat up in a ball wearing a long shirt. Patrick sat on the bed near his daughter but she did not give the reaction which he had hoped. She looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing. Patrick didn't understand. He noted that he eyes were red and her hair had been messed up. But what disturbed him most was the lack of colour on her face; she was as pale as a ghost.

"Lucy...darling...what happened...Lucy talk to me" Patrick begged her and he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"It hurts dad..." she sobbed and Patrick placed a hand on her arm.

"What does Lucy...your stomach?...tell me Lucy..." he begged her and Lucy looked at him in the eye.

"He raped me" Lucy whispered and Patrick blinked. Had she just said that? It couldn't be true.

"Oh Lucy" Patrick gasped and he hugged his little girl. Lucy began to cry into Patricks waistcoat as he held her. After he had let go of her he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm getting you out of here..." Patrick said and he placed an arm around her waist and the other under her knees and picked her up. Lucy placed her hands onto her dad's shoulders and rested her head in his chest. Patrick looked at Lisbon as he brushed past her and out up into the sunlight.

...

"She's been badly bruised and will probably need to see a psychiatrist to help her through this" Dr. Taylor told Patrick.

"But he did...he did rape her didn't he?" Patrick asked and Lisbon looked away and into the room where Lucy slept.

"It would seem so Mr. Jane" Dr. Taylor agreed before making his leave.

"How did he know we was coming to find him? More importantly, how did he know where she was when she was in hiding?" Patrick asked her and she sighed.

"We think the anonymous tip off was from him...it would seem logical. And we still have no idea how he knew where she was hiding. But what we cannot understand is why he would give himself away...and not take Lucy with him" Lisbon said but she whispered the last part. Patrick looked at her and she raised a brow.

"He gave himself away because he is playing a game...he doesn't want it to end...and as for not taking Lucy, well I have no idea Lisbon. But I am glad he didn't. And I swear that when I find him I will murder him" Patrick swore.

"I know you're angry Jane..." Lisbon began but was cut off by Patrick:

"Angry? That is an understatement Lisbon. I hate him...what he did to Lucy was sick. I will kill him" Patrick said and he went into Lucy's room and sat in the uncomfotable chair.

...

He had to admit that he was sad to leave the girl behind...he had developed something for her. It was something which Red John had not felt for the girl. That was when he realised he did not want to be a Red John copycat. He wanted to be his own individual; he wanted to create fear like Red John had. He was Phantom. He had given the CBI the tip off because he wanted to play a cat and mouse game, he wanted them to know nowhere was safe. After all he had found Lucy in the safe house with no problem. But if Jane hadn't been as so stupid to call the girl he would never have traced the call from the car he was hidden in. But he was still going to kill Patrick Jane...but he might keep the girl. Lucy Jane was so beautiful and more importantly she had been his. He would get her back.

...

So please Read and Review. And if you want to read more of Lucy and Patrick then there are two other stories called Surviving and Life As We Knew It :D


	6. Chapter 6

"No! Don't! Get off me!" Patrick heard Lucy scream and he ran into the living room. He saw Lucy lay on the sofa rolling around with the blanket covering her askew. Patrick knew he was supposed to leave people who were dreaming, but he couldn't leave her when she was screaming. It had been a week since the incident and Lucy never slept peacefully.

"Lucy...Lucy wake up" Patrick shook her on her shoulder and eventually her eyes fluttered open and she gasped before throwing herself into her father's arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was just a dream...you're alright...it's okay" Patrick promised her as he stroked her hair. But Lucy knew it wasn't a dream. Phantom had got to her and Lucy couldn't bear knowing it. Van Pelt walked into the room and looked at the sight. Lisbon had allowed the Jane's to return to their home but they were under complete protection day and night and were not allowed to leave without protection.

"Try to go back to sleep" Patrick urged Lucy but she shook her head. She didn't want to risk it.

"I don't...I can't..." she garbled and Patrick nodded. He understood. But he didn't want her to keep living like this. All of a sudden Van Pelts mobile began to ring and so she excused herself from the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Boss" Van Pelt said into the phone.

"You need to get them out of there Van Pelt...now" Lisbon said hurriedly into the phone.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Van Pelt asked with confusion filling her voice.

"He left a riddle...we think he's going back for Lucy" Lisbon said and Van Pelt hung up and yelled for Rigsby.

"We have to go" she yelled to the two Jane's. They stood up and Patrick placed an arm around Lucy.

"We think he's here" Van Pelt said and Rigsby raised a brow. The four of them went to the door and then the Jane's were escorted to the car but before they could get in Jane stopped them.

"It's no use" he said.

"What do you mean?" Rigsby asked and Patrick pointed at the tyres. They had been slashed.

"Oh God..." Lucy groaned and she pressed herself closer to her father.

"So he's here...somewhere..." Rigsby said and the two agents drew their guns from their belt.

"Dad..." Lucy said and she looked at the house. All the lights had gone out.

"He's in the house..." Rigsby stated.

"What do we do?" Van Pelt asked. Never in her life had this happened.

"We stay here. Lisbon will be on her way soon and we don't move until then" Rigsby told her and they nodded. Patrick took of his jacked and placed it around Lucy's shoulders to keep her warm. Then there was a smashing sound and then there were gunshots.

"Get down! Now!" Rigsby yelled and he and Van Pelt pushed Jane and Lucy to hide behind the car as the shooting continued. Eventually the shooting stopped and Van Pelt peered around the car and then the shooting began again. Then Van Pelt's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she whispered and her face turned grave.

"I can't do that...no you can't speak with her..." Van Pelt said Patrick looked at her but after another second she had put the phone down again.

"It was him wasn't it?" Patrick said and she nodded.

"He said he had placed a bomb on a subway...it will explode in ten minutes...he is willing not to blow it up..." Van Pelt trailed off.

"He wants Lucy..." Patrick said and Van Pelt nodded.

Lucy looked down onto the ground and then back to her dad. Her face was one of confusion and Patrick shook his head.

"I'm not giving him Lucy" Patrick said stubbornly.

"I thought you might say that" came a haunting voice and then Patrick fell to the ground as he was kicked in the head. Lucy screamed and stood up and hid behind Van Pelt who was pushing her behind her body. Van Pelt and Rigsby pointed their guns at Phantom but he had his pointed at Jane, along with a button in his hand.

"Drop the gun!" Rigsby yelled and Phantom chuckled.

"No. You drop your guns and I promise not to shoot Mr. Jane and blow up the subway" he said and the two agents looked at each other in worry.

"Do it! Please!" Lucy suddenly yelled and she looked at Van Pelt.

"Please...drop them...not my dad..." she cried.

"Come here Lucy" Phantom spoke and Lucy took a breath before obeying. Phantom took Lucy's hand and then pointed the gun to her head.

"Now drop the guns" he said and this time they complied.

"Climb into the car and lock the doors" Phantom said and this time they were hesitant until Phantom made the gun click.

"Come on Lucy" Phantom said and he began to drag her towards the car which was hidden behind trees.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked and Phantom opened the door for her and forced her into the transportation.

"I want my dad...please just let me go...you don't have to do this..." she sobbed and Phantom started the car.

"But Lucy...I love you...why can't you see that?" he asked as they drove in the darkness.

"You don't...you can't...I don't even know you..." Lucy sobbed and Phantom pulled the car over and stopped. He turned his eyes in narrow slits to look at Lucy.

"I know you Lucy...I would do anything for you..." he promised and he edged closer to her and rested his hand on her cheek and then went down onto her neck so he could feel her pulse which was racing. His hand went tantalisingly close to her breasts but he stopped. Knowing he had to drive he started the car again and moved down the lane, passing the car of Teresa Lisbon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jane! Jane wake up!" Lisbon shouted and Patrick finally came round. He didn't need to know what had happened. He had taken her.

"Oh God...Lisbon...where is she?" Jane asked but Lisbon's look of sadness told him she had no idea.

...

Lucy remained sat quietly in the car next to the masked man. She had no idea where he was driving to and the darkness made it impossible for her to even see further than the cars headlights. Lucy remained quiet, figuring it was better for her to not say anything to him. After all, she had discovered he was a complete psychopath. She knew he was worse than Red John...at least he didn't proclaim his undying love for her. He was just sick. Phantom couldn't handle the silence. He could smell Patrick Jane but that must have been due to the fact that Lucy was wearing his jacket. He would change that soon. He turned the radio on and as per usual he was mentioned and so was Lucy. It was scary how fast news spread.

"I've prepared a room for you..." Phantom said and Lucy looked at him.

"I mean it's not much but I hope you will be comfortable" he concluded and Lucy looked down at her entwined hands.

"Thank you" she whispered and he smiled from underneath his mask. He was growing on her...she was beginning to relax. Maybe soon she would love him. The rest of the journey was in silent until he pulled up to a house which was made of wood. Some windows were broken and there was an awful stench as he guided Lucy into the house. There was a simple living room and a small kitchen and all of it was open planned but Lucy didn't have a chance to see it, she was taken upstairs and shown to a room where there was a bed and a lamp. He was right when he had said it wasn't much.

"Just shout if you need to use the bathroom...I shall go and prepare a meal for you" Phantom said and he hurriedly walked out of the room and locked the door. Lucy looked around the room and noted that the window was boarded up with bars. Lucy sat down on the bed in defeat. She wondered if anyone would find her...even her own father. After ten minutes Phantom came back with a tray and a bottle. He placed the tray on the bed next to Lucy. Lucy looked down onto the meal and resisted the urge to vomit.

"Eat" he instructed her and Lucy picked up the tray and began to eat. Phantom remained stood in the room and staring at her. Lucy continued to eat, scared of not doing so. The food was horrid. She had no idea what it was. When she had finished Phantom picked the tray up and left the room whilst Lucy drank some of the water. She wondered if he would come back but it remained quiet for so long. Eventually she began to cry, begging for her dad, as she sobbed she didn't notice the door open and Phantom walking in.

"Lucy...darling, why the tears?" he asked and he sat next to her on the bed and rested a hand on her knee.

"I want my dad" Lucy sobbed like a two year old. Phantom managed not to roll his eyes; instead he stood Lucy up and held her to him.

"But I love you Lucy...I will look after you..." he promised and he held her by her shoulders.

"No...I want my dad...please let me go" Lucy begged and she heard Phantom draw breath.

"Shush...beautiful Lucy...come...let me help you..." he said and he removed Patrick's shoulder from her shoulders as his hand wandered up her shirt.

"No...not again..." Lucy cried and she pulled away from him and backed herself against the wall. Phantom was beginning to lose his patience. He pinned Lucy against the wall and allowed his hands to roam her body. But then she struck, kneeing him where it hurts she ran towards the door, ignoring the protests from her stomach and she ran down the stairs to the front door. There were too many bolts as her fingers fiddled with them.

"Crap...crap..." Lucy shrieked as her fingers slipped on the metal.

"And I thought you were taking to me Lucy..." Phantom said and he grabbed her around the waist.

"No! Get off me! I hate you!" Lucy screamed as she struggled against him.

"I know you're feeling terrible Lucy...you don't mean what you say..." Phantom said and he began to haul her up the stairs.

"I know what I am saying! I could never love anyone like you! Never! You're sick!" she howled and he threw her onto the bed and quickly ran out and locked the door.

"Let me out!" Lucy slammed her fists on the door and Phantom leant against the hallway wall.

"I shall see you in the morning...hopefully you will be in a better mood" he said and Lucy screamed.

"Let me out! I hate you! You're disgusting, sick and vile!" Lucy yelled and then began crying fast again.

"Please let me out" she whispered and fell to a heap on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy remained in the dark room for at least another week, or she thought she had been in the room for a week. Give or take a few days. Phantom hardly spoke to her after the stunt which she had pulled. Apparently by not talking to her he was punishing her. Lucy saw it more as a reward. He bought her meals and allowed her to use the bathroom; he had even bought her a change of clothes. Another long shirt which was presumably his. However he was growing tired. He thought that she would have begged him to speak with her but she seemed uninterested in him, he didn't know why. He knew she missed her father for some estranged reason...but he thought that his love would have been enough for her. He had seen Patrick Jane on the TV, begging the public to share any knowledge they may have on the whereabouts of his daughter. Phantom couldn't help but chuckle at the failure of the man. He was different to all those years ago when he had slandered Red John.

...

Lucy heard the door of her room unlock and she huddled against the wall. She hoped he would still continue to ignore her but today wasn't her lucky day.

"Lucy...how are you today?" he asked her but she ignored him. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"I thought you had learnt manners Lucy...that you were a beautifully polite girl" he urged her to speak but she just glared at him.

"Go to hell" she spoke slowly and softly and Phantom's blood began to boil. How dare she?

"I see you are feeling unreasonable Lucy and so I know there is no use in talking to you" Phantom said and he placed the bottle of water he had fetched her onto the floor and stood up. Lucy saw red. She'd had enough of his crappy excuses for her behaviour. The main reason for her rudeness was obviously due to the fact she hated him. As he left Lucy picked up the bottle and flung it at him. She stood up and waited for him to turn around.

"What? You can't hurt me anymore! I hate you! How many times do I have to tell you until the message sinks in! I could never love someone as disgusting as you!" Lucy yelled as he stared at her. But still he remained calm.

"Oh Lucy" he sighed and just simply left the room.

...

He was sorry. He sat in the living room, crying. He had hoped that she loved him. That she would give herself to him, but he saw now that there was no chance of that happening. She was stubborn and unwilling to allow herself to love him and if he couldn't have her then no one could.

...

"It's been a week Lisbon" Jane stated as they watched the SWAT team storm into another home. The team was no closer to finding out where Lucy was. There had been no tip offs or phone calls. It seemed this time that Phantom was not willing to give himself up. Lisbon looked onto the swollen face of Jane; he had a cracked cheekbone and stitches in his head as well as a large bruise.

"I know Jane..." Lisbon said. She had run out of words to comfort him in the week Lucy had been gone. Lisbon saw the leader of the SWAT team come out and shake his head.

"She's not there..." Lisbon said and Jane closed his eyes and looked on in anguish.

"I can't think of where he would have taken her...he has done nothing the same as Red John did with Lucy...it's almost like he wants the fame for himself...to become a new person and not live under someone's shadow" Jane observed and Lisbon nodded. They had checked all the places that Red John had taken Lucy and each one of them was empty.

"I need my little girl Lisbon" Jane whispered and she looked into his eyes and saw how vulnerable he was.

"We'll get her" Lisbon promised.

"Hey boss...we've had a phone call...some guy called into say that he had seen some strange activity near Sullivan House which is near some woods" Cho came out the car and told Lisbon.

"But get this...the guy has the same voice as the guy who tipped us off the first time" Rigsby said and Jane looked at Lisbon.

"It's him...he's done something to her!" Jane yelled and got into the CBI car and started the engine himself.

...

"Shush now Lucy" Phantom soothed the girl. He had tied her by the wrists and ankles along with blindfolding her. Lucy was panting heavily, scared as he stroked her hair and almost caressed her lovingly. He had been with her for a while and had just kept asking her the same question.

"This is the last time I ask Lucy...do you love me?" he whispered into her ear.

"I could never love an evil monster like you" Lucy hissed through gritted teeth and then the caressing stopped.

"I'm sorry Lucy...truly" he apologised and Lucy felt the weight lift from the bed. She looked around frantically but couldn't hear him. Then it came. She felt some sort of stabbing in her side but she didn't know what he had done. All she knew was that she began to feel weak until she fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jane, you have to wait before we go in" Lisbon told Patrick who had bolted from the car and up towards the house which he was wooden and dilapidated.

"No Lisbon. I don't" Patrick replied as he smashed the front door down. He had seen multiple houses and at each one he had waited, but now he was done. As soon as he was inside the house he felt sick with the smell he endured. He noted that the downstairs was all open planned and no one was home. All that was left was a cup of steaming tea. Someone had left in a rush. Patrick took the stairs two at a time, and then once in the hallway he kicked the door to his right open. Bathroom. The next door was a closet and the next a bedroom. The last door he noted was locked and bolted. He knew she was in there. He could almost sense it. Patrick hurriedly unbolted the door and stormed into the room.

"Lucy...oh God..." Patrick gasped. His daughter was laid on a bed with blood soaking into the shirt she was wearing and the bed covers. Patrick removed the jacket he was wearing and screwed it up into a ball before pressing it against the wound.

"We need an ambulance! Now!" Lisbon yelled from the doorway to Rigsby who complied immediately. Lisbon fell to the floor next to a sobbing Jane.

"She's not breathing...Lisbon...she's not breathing..." Patrick yelled his voice filled with panic.

"Keep pressing on the wound...try talking to her" Lisbon told Jane as she examined the rest of Lucy's body, looking for anymore wounds.

"And say what?" Patrick shouted.

"Anything! Do it Jane...she needs to know you're here!" Lisbon yelled and she felt Lucy's broken arm.

"Lucy...darling...it's me...your dad" Patrick sobbed and then sniffed "Lucy, you have to stay with me okay? You're strong Lucy...you can do it...I know you can...come on darling...please"

"Ambulance are on their way!" Cho yelled and Patrick wiped his brow.

"We need to take her downstairs...they would never fit a trolley up the small staircase" Lisbon said and Patrick nodded.

"Lisbon...keep pressing on the wound" Jane told her and she took his bloody jacket from him and held it to Lucy as Patrick carried her limp body. The effort to get down the staircase was difficult as Jane manoeuvred his body to stop Lucy hitting the wall. Once he had her laid on the sofa time seemed to drag. The ambulance never seemed to arrive and when it did it seemed as though the paramedics were going slow. He watched as his daughter was bandaged and given air and laid on a trolley. He went into the ambulance with her and held her hand, begging for her to breathe.

...

"She's weak...there is no denying it...but we have managed to stop the bleeding internally. The next twenty four hours are crucial" Patrick was told as he stood outside of Lucy's room in the ICU. He nodded and went back into the room to sit with Lucy was breathing on a ventilator. Her arm was in a cast and her hair was matted. She was pale but she looked so peaceful. Lisbon watched as Patrick picked up her hand again and held it closely to him. She had no idea what to say to him. How do you comfort a man who could lose the only family he had? She didn't know. The next twenty four hours were the longest of Patrick's life. He remained sat in the chair and holding onto his daughter. He had no idea what he could do. He couldn't even begin to imagine the worst case scenario...if she did...die...then he would be alone. He would have no one. And worst of all was the fact that she would die because he hadn't been able to keep his mouth shut. Red John had already murdered his wife and tried to kill his daughter and now some psycho had almost succeeded in murdering his daughter. All because of a TV interview which he did many years ago.

...

He had heard she was in ICU. But he was annoyed. Annoyed because she was supposed to be in the morgue where no one else could have her. Instead she had managed to survive, but not for long he hoped. Hopefully he had caused enough damage for her to die. But he decided to leave Patrick, figuring that the man wouldn't actually mind death after all these years. He wanted Patrick to live with the guilt of seeing his wife and daughter dead. Guilt would eat him up, and death would just be an easy escape.


	10. Chapter 10

He saw her flutter her eyes open and his heart stopped. She was still alive.

"Lucy...you're awake" he sighed and Lucy's eyes dropped slightly but they did not close.

"You can't talk yet Lucy...you're not breathing on your own...but soon you will..." Patrick informed her and she squeezed onto his hand before shutting her eyes again. He understood, she was tired.

"I see she just woke up" the doctor smiled as he walked in.

"Yes...she did...will she be okay?" Patrick asked and the doctor checked his chart and smiled slightly.

"She's making excellent recovery, hopefully she will be able to speak soon but for now just let her rest" the doctor said and he checked the machines and then left. Patrick allowed his head to drop in relief. She was hopefully going to be okay. The next day she had begun to talk and breathe on her own, but she was still tired. Patrick never left her side and when he did it was only brief.

"Did he get away?" Lucy asked Patrick on the third day, taking him by surprise.

"He did...Lucy, Lisbon will want you to tell her what happened...actually, and I want to know...did he...rape you again?" Patrick gulped and Lucy looked down and shook her head.

"He tried to...but I kicked him away and tried to escape...I didn't though...as you can tell..." Lucy said and Patrick nodded.

"He kept telling me that he loved me...that I should give myself to him...I was so scared dad...I begged for you to come and find me..." Lucy cried and Patrick perched himself on the side of her bed and stroked her hair.

"Lucy...darling...it's over...I'm sorry..." Patrick apologised and held her closely to him.

"Sh...relax...it's alright Lucy...you don't have to talk about it" he told her and she nodded and leant back on her cushions, sniffing as she went.

...

"We have tickets Jane" Lisbon said on the fifth day when she had taken him out into the corridor.

"For what?" Patrick asked and Lisbon looked him straight in the eye.

"For a plane. Van Pelt and Cho are going with you to England until this clears up" Lisbon told him and Patrick nodded. He wasn't going to put up a fight. Probably going to a different country was for the best that way Phantom couldn't get to her.

"Okay. What about you?" Jane asked Lisbon and she laughed.

"I'll be fine...we're going to find him Jane. I promise you" Lisbon said and she turned away and walked off.

...

Lucy was finally discharged from hospital. Patrick had packed her a bag from their house with things she said she wanted. When they got to the airport Cho and Van Pelt was already there and waiting along with Rigsby and Lisbon.

"You be careful" Lisbon smiled to Lucy and then hugged her. Rigsby ruffled her hair and she smiled up at him. She had taken a liking to him after all the time they had spent at the house. Cho and Van Pelt walked alongside Lucy who was putting most of her weight onto her father's arm which she was holding. Her other arm was still in cast and she was feeling weak still. Cho and Van Pelt checked them in and then went through to the departure lounge.

"I hate airports" Lucy suddenly commented and Patrick looked at her.

"It's the waiting isn't it?" Patrick said as he looked upon Cho and Van Pelt who were sat across the room from them.

"They always seem depressing...I don't know..." Lucy said and she leaned onto Patrick before hearing that there plane was now getting ready to board.


	11. Chapter 11

"Phantom has struck again. This time two more girls have been found dead in the same style of killing as he is known to commit. California is now in an even worse state than it has ever been, curfews are being put in place and women are not to travel alone anywhere. Children are to be escorted to school and home and the city is on lockdown" the newsreader said. Patrick turned the TV off and looked at his sleeping daughter.

"You shouldn't watch that stuff" Cho told Jane from the armchair he occupied. Patrick looked at him and shrugged and went over to the drink cooler and drew a bottle of water. He looked at Lucy who was silently sleeping on the couch. He wondered whether or not to move her but then he knew he would disturb her from what seemed like a dreamless sleep.

"She's been wondering Jane...about if she should just allow Phantom to kill her...so that he stops murdering others" Van Pelt said and Cho stood up.

"We don't know if he even wants her dead or not...and besides she is not going to give herself up. It's natural that she feels guilty...anyone would" Patrick said and he sat at the table of piled up Chinese food.

"We know that we aren't letting him near her Jane...it wouldn't be right to give up Lucy because some psycho told us to" Van Pelt told Jane who nodded. He was shocked at how Lucy had recovered...she hadn't spoken of her ordeal, all that Jane knew was the Phantom hadn't spoken to her much and that she had been fed and looked after reasonably, only to be killed because she didn't love him. Out of nowhere Jane's phone suddenly began to ring.

"Hello" Jane answered as he placed his phone to his ear.

"It's mighty horrible in England isn't it Mr. Jane?" someone spoke and Patrick's heartbeat rose.

"Well it is winter" Patrick said and the man chuckled.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Jane?" he asked and Patrick looked at Cho and nodded.

"I know" he replied simply.

"Then you will know what I want" he spoke more abruptly this time and Patrick averted his eyes to his daughter.

"But you won't have her" Patrick replied and Phantom laughed.

"I am an exceptional man. I am a force not to be messed with. In the end I always get what I want" he said menacingly but Patrick shook his head.

"Not this time. The CBI will catch you...you'll become sloppy...it's only a matter of time" Patrick warned him but all he did was laugh.

"The CBI can't catch someone who isn't even in America" he retorted and Patrick ran to the window and looked down. He was stood there in the darkness. The only light was the streetlight which illuminated the mask he was wearing. Cho and Van Pelt followed Jane to the window and looked down. Phantom waved tauntingly and Patrick felt anger rise up in him. He was there. Stood on the pavement in the quiet street where the hotel was.

"Aren't you going to let me in Mr. Jane?" he asked and Patrick glared at him from the window.

"I would rather let the plague itself in" Patrick said and Cho and Van Pelt made a dash towards the door.

"Jane! Lock the door!" Cho instructed Patrick who reluctantly went from the window and to the door. He bolted the door and leant against it.

"Dad...what's going on?" Lucy asked, all the commotion had waked her up.

"Is that her? Is she awake...tell her she has one final chance to come back to me" Phantom commanded Jane down the phone.

"Over my dead body" Jane hissed as Lucy stood up.

"That can be arranged" Phantom agreed and he hung up. Jane looked at his phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"Was that him? Oh God...where is he? What does he want?" Lucy panicked and Jane took her into his arms.

"It's alright...he won't get you...Cho and Van Pelt have gone down..." Patrick said but Lucy interrupted him:

"What do you mean gone down? He's here? In London?" Lucy asked at the same time the lights began to flicker.

"Dad" Lucy sobbed and he held her closer and then the lights went out completely. The power had gone. Just after that the door began to rattle. Jane backed away him and Lucy from the door as the banging grew in intensity. Patrick took Lucy into the bedroom and shut the door but the person banging on the door was persistent.

"Lucy! I know you're in there! Come with me darling!" Phantom yelled through the wood and this time Lucy did vomit all over the floor. Jane patted her on the back and guided her to where he thought the bed was and pushed her to sit down. Lucy continued being sick for another twenty seconds and then she sobbed. His voice never seemed to go away.

"Lucy...I will give you one last chance! One last chance to save your life!" he told her and her body began to shake. Patrick didn't know what to do.

"It's alright...he can't come in...it's alright...you're safe...I won't let him near you" Patrick promised. He would not let another psycho near his daughter. He would keep her safe from that sick man. Then the door stopped shaking. It went quiet for a few minutes until finally there was a knock on the door. Patrick opened the bedroom door and walked out into the living area, staring at the wood in the hole. Lucy stood in the doorway of the bedroom as he father staggered in the darkness. Patrick had no idea where he was going and so he drew out his mobile to give him some light.

"Jane! It's Van Pelt! Open the door!" she yelled and Patrick slowly complied. His heart was beating fast as he allowed the red head in, followed by Cho.

"He was here Van Pelt! Knocking on the door" he informed her as the lights randomly turned back on.

"We couldn't find him outside...he must have run when he heard the elevator chime" Van Pelt observed and Cho nodded and locked the door again.

"We need to call Lisbon" Cho said and he began to dial her number and began a deep conversation with her as she strolled into a bedroom. Van Pelt looked at Lucy and raised a brow.

"Lucy...what's wrong?" Van Pelt asked and Lucy continued to stare over her shoulder. He had snuck in and he was stood behind Van Pelt in the corner of the room in the shadows. Van Pelt turned around and quickly drew her gun.

"Get down on the ground!" Van Pelt yelled but he had his gun pointed already. Cho ran back into the room and drew his gun along with Van Pelt. Patrick held Lucy closely to him and tucked her head into his chest.

"Looks like we have a dilemma agents" Phantom observed.

"It is quite simple...you drop your gun and you don't die" Van Pelt said and he smirked.

"Although it is simple...I am unwilling to comply..." he told her and she stiffened slightly. He meant business.

"Drop the gun now agents or I shoot both Lucy and Mr. Jane, when all I really want is to shoot one of them" Phantom said and Lucy began to sob loudly into her father's chest.

"You don't want to do this" Patrick told him and he shook his head.

"No. I do" he retorted

"But why? Why my daughter?" Jane asked him and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde who was quivering in her father's arms.

"I started out wanting to be like Red John...he was an inspiration. But then you had him killed. I wanted revenge and what better way than taking the only family you have? Then I fell for her...her beauty...her intelligence...I loved her. But she rejected me and if I can't have her then no one deserves her Mr. Jane." He stated and Patrick felt sick at the thought of this monster even seeing his daughter never mind declaring undying love for her.

"If you love her so much then you must want the best for her" Van Pelt stated but he shook his head.

"I am the best for her and she turned me down. No one else deserves her" he replied and then suddenly there was a sound of sirens.

"Who called the police?" Phantom asked and Cho raised his phone which had been hidden in his pocket.

"Looks like Lisbon called the cops" he said and Van Pelt smirked. Lisbon had heard the entire conversation and had called the English police...somehow. And very quickly.

"This isn't over" Phantom promised and then there was a blast of smoke. The four of them began coughing and spluttering as the smoke vanished.

"He's gone" Cho stated as he looked at the open door.

"Crap" Van Pelt replied.

...

Thank you everyone for reading :D I am trying to update as much as possible because I know that I start working on weekends soon and exams are coming up but every second that I have spare I will dedicate to writing. So please leave a review for me because it seriously does help to keep me motivated and carry on writing. Thank you to Jisbon4ever and Anna for your continuous reviews and to all those who put me on Story Alert or Favourite Story!


	12. Chapter 12

"He found you in England! Nowhere is safe" Lisbon snapped down the phone to Cho who grunted an agreement with her and then looked at Jane who was sat on the sofa in the hotel suite with Lucy latched onto his arm, her pot becoming an annoyance to her. Van Pelt had gone into the bedroom to clean up the mess Lucy had made whilst Cho discussed what had happened with Phantom. The English police force had come and gone, saying they would see what they could do by sending out police to airports and train stations and some patrolling the streets.

"Do we come back to California boss or not?" Cho asked, as far as they knew Phantom was still in England.

"I don't know...we would have to put both of them into a safe house...but I think that maybe it would be for the best. I want you to get tickets back to California" Lisbon finalised and Cho said he would.

"Oh...that's my phone..." Patrick suddenly mumbled and he searched his pockets but this time he did note the caller ID.

"What do you want?" Patrick snapped down the phone and Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"I want to know if my niece is okay. It's been all over the news" Patrick's brother and law snapped down the phone.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing to want to know. Tell me Mark, if you were captured by some nutcase would you be okay?" Patrick retorted and Lucy's eyes flashed. It was Uncle Mark.

"It was just a question Patrick. No need to be so snappy and besides it is her I want to talk to. Not you." Mark said brashly and Patrick handed the phone over to Lucy.

"Uncle Mark?" Lucy said and he sighed.

"Hey Lucy...how you doing?" he asked her.

"Not too good to be honest...it's all a little disturbing and I'm scared Uncle Mark" Lucy said and she heard her uncle groan.

"I know Lucy. I know it's hard on you...I wish I could come over from Italy and help" he said.

"Tell him we don't need him" Patrick said as he eavesdropped into the conversation.

"Tell your father that what he needs is to take a good look in the mirror" Mark snapped back, hearing Patrick's earlier comment. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at her father.

"Maybe it is a good thing you don't come Uncle Mark. I could easily see you two end up murdering each other" Lucy snapped and Patrick looked astounded and raised his arms up in innocence. Lucy mouthed 'don't give me that' and Patrick leant back on the sofa like a sulking child.

"Your father started it" Mark retorted

"And I'm finishing it" Lucy snapped and Mark noted the annoyance in his niece's voice.

"Okay Okay...I don't really know what to say Lucy...I wanted to make sure you was coping..." Mark said. How could he hold a conversation with a girl that had been raped and was now being stalked?

"I'm managing Uncle Mark...honestly" Lucy promised, not quite sure if she was managing or not.

"Alright...I'll call you later Lucy...look after yourself" he commanded

"I will" she swore

"And make sure that idiot called your father doesn't do anything stupid" he said and Lucy couldn't help but smirk a little at her father's outraged face.

"Goodbye Uncle Mark" Lucy replied and he bid farewell. Lucy handed the phone back to her father.

"Self conceited jerk" Patrick whispered as he placed the phone into his jacket. That was the problem, Lucy thought, they are too much alike and will never get on.

"Drop it dad" Lucy warned him and he nodded.

"We're leaving" Cho suddenly said the Jane's stood up. No one had unpacked. They had all been living out of suitcases' and Chinese restaurants. Van Pelt came out with Patrick's and Lucy's case and then went to fetch her own.

"What time do we fly out?" Patrick asked Cho who looked at his watch.

"We have four hours so we leave at five in the morning. English time" Cho told him and he nodded. The four of them made their way down to the lobby where Cho paid for the bill and ignored the flirting from the receptionist. Patrick would normally have made some smart arse comment but at that moment in time he had no energy. Cho checked that the cab was the right one before opening the boot and climbing in. The sound of planes was continuous as they drove to the airport. Apparently planes at Heathrow never stopped. Check in was relatively quick but then there was the long wait in the departure lounge.

...

He stood towards the back of the terminals departure lounge and looked at him sat there in a suit. She was with him too but she didn't look smart. She looked tired, like she had no energy left to fight. She managed to still look beautiful in a hoody, jeans, cast and messy hair. He thought he felt his heart sink a little. Then it rose with the idea of playing a game to pass away the time he had before the plane departed. He didn't wear a mask so everyone saw him (well, those who paid attention) place his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Patrick asked, even though his tone was as if he already knew who was phoning him.

"Good morning Mr. Jane? Did you have a pleasant evening?" he asked politely and he saw Jane sit up bolt right and then stand, walking over to the glass to watch the planes. Lucy followed him eagerly. He couldn't help but smile, she was like a scared little puppy unwilling to leave her owners side. She would be easy to finish off.

"What do you want now?" Patrick asked, anger filling into his voice.

"I still want the same thing Mr. Jane...I always will do" he told Patrick who shut his eyes in anger.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled back there...vanishing smoke" Patrick said and Phantom mentally praised himself.

"Well they don't call me Phantom for nothing" he said and Jane groaned. He hated talking to this nutcase.

"I'm going to hang up now...because I know I won't get any useful information from you and to be honest the sound of your voice makes me want to hurl" Patrick said and Phantom couldn't help but laugh a little his comment.

"I'll see you soon Mr. Jane" Phantom promised and then hung up. He watched as Patrick placed his phone into his pocket and then looked at Lucy and began to murmur something before hugging her.

...

The wait to depart was long and tedious. Phantom remained sat away from the Jane's but he did watch their every move. When it was time to go and queue to get onto the plane he stood right behind Lucy. The smell of her hair was drifting into his nose. She was so close...he thought of all the things he could do to her but then he remembered he had to kill her. When he was on the plane he saw the Jane's sit in between the two agents in the middle aisle. During the flight he got up several times to go to the toilet, but each one of them had been an excuse for him to see Lucy. To see her look at him and not recognise his face gave him a thrill. If only they had known Phantom was sat five rows behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane ride was long and drawn out. Meals came and went but Lucy wasn't in the mood for eating.

"You have to eat something" Patrick told her as him Van Pelt and Cho tucked into a meal of pasta and chicken Kiev. Lucy looked at the meal and tried to eat something but she felt sick. Patrick sighed and told her it was alright. Deep down he wished she would just eat...she had been picking at meals ever since she had come out of hospital and she was becoming slenderer than normal.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled and Patrick looked around as he came out of the arrival terminal. Lisbon looked relieved; it was the emotionalist she had ever been round Jane. But she wasn't that emotional that she had to hug him. She did hug Lucy and then she turned onto Cho and Van Pelt.

"He got away again? I want you two to tell me everything that happened...but not yet...for all we know he is listening" Lisbon said and the two agents looked around, noting all the faces who were going into and coming out of the airport. Lisbon took them all to the car where they climbed in. It was a dark day and looked like rain but then again it was winter.

"Where are we going this time?" Patrick asked. Lisbon looked at him in her mirror and then her eyes went back onto the road.

"Another safe house...and before you say anything it is the only option we have" Lisbon said. Jane raised a brow. For all the time he had been in hiding the safe house never seemed to be safe. The ride was long and tiresome just like the plane journey but then Lisbon noticed something. She thought she was being tailed. Cho and Van Pelt who were also looking around nervously shared her sentiments, but the driver couldn't be seen through the darkness, only his car headlights were visible.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lisbon asked Cho who nodded. She had taken another turn left down an abandoned lane and the driver had followed her.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Patrick who looked down into her eyes.

"We're being trailed" Patrick told her and she groaned and looked out of the window behind them and sure enough, there was a man following them.

"What do we do?" Lisbon asked, she was nervous...if it really was him then she had no idea how to get rid of him. They were down a lane where no other traffic was and they were being trailed by a possible psychopathic mad man. Great.

"Call Hightower...tell her what is happening. She can send out more people" Van Pelt said and Lisbon nodded. It made sense. If they cornered him then he had nowhere to go. Cho pulled out his cell and told the boss of everything.

"She's sending back up. She says to keep driving until they come" Cho told Lisbon who sped the car up a little. Then there was a noise. It was bullets...he was driving and shooting at them. Patrick pushed Lucy over so that their top half of their bodies was cowered down. Lisbon continued driving as Cho and Van Pelt ducked. But no bullets broke the glass.

"He's not shooting at us" Van Pelt stated and then Patrick shook his head.

"He's shooting at the tyres!" Jane yelled and then Lisbon checked her mirror.

"Hang on" she said and then the car began weaving in and out of both lanes in a desperate attempt to avoid the bullets hitting the tyres. But then the car began to slow down...until finally it stopped. He had succeeded. Patrick didn't know what to do. Either way he had caught them. Before anyone could move there were two masked men at the side of the doors. One of them opened the door to Lucy's side and dragged her out. Patrick grabbed back onto her.

"Get off my daughter!" Patrick yelled whilst Lucy screamed incoherently.

"Mr. Jane. Release your daughter or I shoot her and then I shoot all of them" the one in the white mask who had a gun pointing at Lisbon's head said. All the doors to the car were open and the agents couldn't get to their guns in time. Patrick couldn't let go of Lucy. He would rather die.

"You know what Mr. Jane. I have grown tiresome of you" the one who looked like Phantom said and then he pointed his gun at Patrick and shot.

"Dad!" Lucy yelled and she managed to turn in his grip and push away the other new kidnapper.

"Dad...please...dad..." she begged him as she held onto his shoulders. Patrick's eyes found hers and his hand went up to her cheek.

"Lucy..." he gasped but she heard no more. Phantom had hold of her round the waist and was dragging her from the car.

"Get off me!" Lucy yelled as Lisbon and the other agents were still held at gun point by the other kidnapper.

"Come on Lucy..." Phantom said and for once he sounded reasonable angry. Phantom hurled Lucy into the back of the car and locked the doors on her.

"Let me out!" Lucy roared as she snapped at the door handle. Phantom laughed and climbed into the driver's side and began to drive. He pulled up alongside the agent's car and stopped just for his accomplice to jump in. Lucy saw her father's lifeless body as they drove past and she began to sob. He might be dead. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Don't worry...you'll be joining him soon. Unless...you have changed your mind" he pushed her and she glared into his eyes through the mirror.

"You're a bastard" she said and he shook his head.

"You know what happens to those who are wicked Lucy" he said

"They are punished" his accomplice who wore a black mask like Phantoms said.

"Yes...they are...you have proved yourself useful" Phantom said and the man bounced around like he had been praised by God himself.

"Thank you Phantom...thank you very much" he said and then Phantom shot him. Lucy screamed as the blood splattered on the windows and then she began to cry.

"He had no use left to me. Regretfully I did it but it had to be done before he became too cocky" he said and carried on driving as though he had done nothing. Lucy hurled herself to the door and began trying to unlock it.

"Lucy...it is no use...just give yourself to me and you shall not meet the same fate as your father" he said and Lucy turned around to stare at him as she pulled on the door handle.

"I hate you! Won't you just listen! If I get to be with my father in death then I would rather die than spend another minute living near you!"she screeched and he bowed his head slightly in regret.


	14. Chapter 14

It seemed as though Lucy had began to tire. Phantom watched as the girl struggled to open the door and then he watched her as she failed miserably to kick it open, even her cast wasn't getting in her way of escape. In the end it looked as though she had admitted her fate. He took her back to the house he had inherited from his parents. It was quiet and remote and was just like his home. He planned to have fun with her before killing her. When he stopped the car he opened her door and dragged her from it and straight into the house. Lucy fought against his grip but he was too strong and was pointing a gun at her. He wanted to make this quick. He struggled with the belt of his trousers as he pushed the girl onto the sofa.

"No...please...no..." Lucy begged but he didn't listen, instead he seemed more aggressive than normal as he removed his mask for the first time. Lucy saw his face. His long black hair, his black narrow eyes and large nose and mouth. His mouth found its way onto her neck as she tried to push him back, but he was too heavy.

"Shut up Lucy" he commanded her and with his free hand he pushed the gun he held into her side. Lucy did as she was told. But then she wandered why. She was going to die anyway. Phantom placed both his hands onto Lucy's hips and then the one with gun went onto her bum. His other hand then grasped onto her breast as she groaned in horror. After he had finished he moved his hand down onto the zip of her jeans and began pulling. Lucy begged him to stop as he moved her trousers down her legs.

"Stop struggling Lucy..." he commanded her but then he did something. He dropped the gun. He barely noticed as he thrust his hips to join with hers. Lucy dropped her hand to the floor and skimmed it in search of the gun as his hands tried to grip onto her pants. Finally she found it.

"Get off me or I will shoot you!" she yelled at him. He laughed for a second and then he saw that the girl actually did have the gun. He slowly climbed off of her and then she stood up, wearing only her vest top and pants. She pointed the gun at him as he raised his hands. Lucy fiddled with the gun, trying to find the trigger. Phantom noticed her struggle and began to advance towards her. Lucy stepped back but only into a corner. He smirked.

"Give me the gun Lucy..." he told her but she shook her head as walked towards her. Lucy shrunk into the corner and pointed the gun, he froze again.

"Give me the gun and I promise I won't touch you...I'll let you get straight to that bastard you call your father" he sneered.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" Lucy yelled and she pulled the trigger. There was a loud noise and then he stumbled backwards and clasped onto his stomach. He looked at the wound and then at Lucy before he began stumbling towards her again. Lucy pulled on the trigger multiple times and watched as he kept falling backwards until finally he was on the ground in his own pool of blood. Lucy dropped the gun by her side and fell down the wall; she clasped her hands around her knees and huddled into a ball before sobbing loudly.

...

It was another ten minutes before Lucy began to go in search of a phone. She kept the gun with her, in fear that the dead man would come back and get her. She finally found one in the kitchen, but the thing that disturbed her the most was the corkboard which was full of pictures of her. Lucy stared at the pictures as she dialled in Lisbon's mobile number.

"Hello?" Lisbon answered, Lucy found herself unable to answer.

"Hello?" Lisbon asked again and Lucy knew she had to say something.

"Lisbon...it's me" she spoke, her voice cracking.

"Lucy? Oh God Lucy...where are you?" she asked her and Lucy sighed.

"I don't know...can you trace the call?" she asked. She was delaying the question she wanted to ask Lisbon. Was her dad dead?

"Cho's on it...Lucy...what happened?" Lisbon asked and Lucy began to sob.

"Is he alright? Please Lisbon..." Lucy sobbed, ignoring Lisbon's question.

"He's fine...he was shot but it only grazed his skin. He's in hospital but he will be fine" Lisbon assured her. Lucy gasped in relief. He was alright. He had done it.

"Oh God Lisbon...I was so scared..." she cried "I thought he was...d..."

"I know" Lisbon said so that the girl did not have to say the word.

It was another hour before Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Lisbon and other agents turned up. Lisbon took in Lucy and then got the paramedics to bring her a blanket to wrap around herself. Lisbon sat with Lucy in the back of the ambulance as the girl was given the trousers she had been wearing to put on. The hoody had been ripped and was therefore ineffective.

"Lucy...did you shoot him?" Lisbon asked her and Lucy nodded.

"I had to...he was going to rape me...I couldn't go through it again..." Lucy said and Lisbon hugged her as tears fell down her cheek.

"I know...I know..." Lisbon assured her. The chance of anything happening to Lucy was unimaginable. It was a waste of time prosecuting charges.

"Can we go and see dad?" Lucy sniffed and Lisbon nodded.

"Once the paramedics have checked you I will take you straight to the hospital" Lisbon promised.

...

Lucy saw her dad lying in a hospital bed. He was awake and his eyes flashed when he saw his daughter come in with Lisbon's arm around her.

"Lucy..." Patrick whispered as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"What happened...did you get him?" Patrick asked once his daughter was sat on the edge of his bed holding his hand.

"Sort of...he's dead" Lisbon said and she looked at Lucy, unsure whether to tell Jane that his daughter had shot him.

"How? But he had an accomplice..." Jane said in confusion.

"He shot his accomplice in the car. He said he had served his purpose...and...I shot him..." Lucy struggled to say and Patrick looked at her. Her eyes were almost full of guilt. He squeezed her hand, letting her know she had nothing to feel guilty for. Nothing at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Six years later

Patrick Jane sat at the table watching his daughter. He couldn't believe it. She had gotten married. Of course the boy was no good for her but he made her happy and that was all that mattered. He recalled the day when she had bought him home to meet the father. She had been more nervous than Daniel was. Patrick didn't like him to start with. He seemed far too confident for his own good. But they had lasted for a few years and then they had graduated. Lucy with her Law degree and Daniel with his Math degree. Patrick watched as Daniel twirled Lucy, her dress flowing out. It was a long silky white dress which was strapless. He had to admit she looked beautiful in the dress, even though he begrudged the amount he had to pay for it. But he was a doting father. Lisbon stumbled over from the bar and sat with Jane at the table. She had had one too many.

"Doesn't she look beautiful" Lisbon gushed and she sipped on some more champagne.

"She does" Patrick agreed as Lisbon gulped down her drink.

"And lucky...I wish I was her" Lisbon sighed and Patrick raised a brow.

"I didn't think you had a thing for gingers" Patrick said and Lisbon shook her head.

"I don't envy her having Daniel...I mean the marriage part" Lisbon said and Jane looked shocked. She had never mentioned a desire to get married. Never.

"Really?" Patrick said and Lisbon nodded.

"Yes...oh...waiter! Another drink!" Lisbon called as a waiter passed. Jane quickly stood up as Lisbon took the full glass of champagne and began drinking.

"Come dance with me" Jane said and Lisbon looked at his waiting hand.

"Let me finish this off" she said but before she could drink Jane grasped her hand and pulled her up, with his other hand he took the drink from her hand and placed it on a tray passing them by. He thought she had had plenty to drink. The two of them danced in time and Jane looked at her. She was beautiful...but she was a friend. Jane didn't want anything more. He had had Louise and he had gotten her killed. Anyone close to him got hurt, Lucy was a prime example. Regardless of how much he wanted to feel something more than friendship for Lisbon he knew he couldn't. He still loved Louise too much. He couldn't live and let go. After a few drunken dances with a drunk Lisbon Jane excused himself and went to find Lucy who was stood outside on the balcony which overlooked a lake.

"Why don't you go back inside?" Jane said and she smiled. But it was a smile of sadness.

"It's quite entertaining. I think Lisbon is completely drunk and Mark is threatening to beat me up...but nothing new there" Jane said when she didn't reply to him.

"Can you two not get along for just my wedding day?" Lucy smirked but she knew the answer. She had given up trying with them two.

"He started it" Jane said

"Sure he did" Lucy agreed sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked her, sensing her sadness.

"It's daft...nothing really" Lucy shrugged but Patrick grasped her hand.

"You can tell me" Patrick told her and she looked at him

"I miss mum...I wish she was here" Lucy said and Patrick hugged her.

"I know...I wish she was here too." Patrick agreed and he kissed her on top of the head.

"But she would be proud of you" he promised her and Lucy looked at him.

"You think so?" she asked and he nodded.

"I know so" he placed her at arm's length and kissed her forehead. There was a loud cough and they looked to see Daniel walk onto the balcony.

"Sorry to interrupt...but we're making speeches..." he said and Lucy looked at her dad.

"Go...I'll be there in a minute" Patrick promised her and she pecked him on the cheek before running to her husband's hand. Patrick leant against the railing and looked up into the setting sunny sky. He sighed. His daughter had grown up. She was married for goodness sakes. But he knew he wouldn't lose her. Just because she had married didn't mean she had to go. He knew that...but he felt as though he had. Patrick went back into the toasts and laughed at the best mans feeble jokes when appropriate. He made sure Lisbon sobered up before the happy couple announced they were leaving. Patrick shook Daniel's hand and kissed his daughter.

"Take care of her" Patrick commanded Daniel as Lucy said goodbye to some more guests.

"I will do Mr. Jane" Daniel agreed and he looked into his eyes seeing that he meant what he had said. When the two of them had gone Patrick took Lisbon home and allowed her silence to go and nurse her hangover. Then he went to the graveyard and told Louise of the events of the day.

...

So this is the end...I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a review. Thank you to all those who put me on Story Alert and thank you to my two main reviewers...you know who you are ;)


End file.
